1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium access control protocol for and method for wireless ATM networks, and in particular, such a medium access control method accommodates a superior grade of service to a plurality of mobile terminals having variable traffic characteristics through a common radio channel, so that such a channel can be efficiently used for the wireless ATM networks. Moreover, the invention contrives a method of allocating a radio channel to the plurality of mobile terminals in order to extend the ATM service to the wireless area and, therefore, provide the broadband wireless multi-media service.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, many studies on a media access control method have been done for the purpose of using the common media efficiently in the conventional networks. In accordance with this, PCT/US. Patent publication No. 94/00996, entitled "Medium access control protocol for wireless networks", filed on Jan. 27, 1994, introduces a multi-cell packet method for controlling a transmission chance as well as the transmission period. In addition, the conventional patent application relates to the remote communicators for transmitting the identical traffic.
For another example, "An adaptive medium access control scheme for wireless LAN" EP No. 0 621 708 A2 provides a medium access protocol method utilized for wireless radio access for a plurality of remote stations to a base station on a LAN. The MAC protocol utilizes a reservation scheme for user data traffic, and a random access method for its control and signal data. And a method for varying an up-stream, down-stream and control transmission timing band in a communication period.
But, as the conventional medium access control methods utilized in the ATM networks are not the centralized control method, the methods have the problems in guaranteeing the service qualification of the real time traffic, and supporting the variable speed. Moreover, as the contention method is used for guaranteeing the slot, the time limitation with respect to the slot allocation is not guaranteed. Therefore, the conventional technique cannot be applied to the wireless ATM networks requiring a superior grade of service and various traffics.